Lost in Our World Alone
by Whispatchet
Summary: Somehow... (I don't know how...) Rokusho get's zapped into our world! and who does he bump into , but two totally off-the-hook KWG fans! Rating rose due to language. R&R!
1. Fans

Here! Enjoy!!

- - - - - -

The room was dark, lit only by the glow of the florescent box that sat in the middle of the far wall.

Images flickered upon the front of the box, as two young humans sat on a comfy lounge before it.

Countless food wrappers and soft drink containers littered the floor around them, and a large puffy blanket covered their legs.

On the screen before them, a silhouetted figure, with two horns on it's head and a torn cloak wrapped around it's shoulders, appeared, and a soft melody, played on a Japanese flute, could be heard in the background.

The two humans cheered.

"Yeah! You go kick all their Asses!!!" the female one cheered, throwing her fists into the air.

"KWG! KWG! RULER OF THE WORLD!!" the male one shouted with a laugh obviously present in his voice.

The image faded to black, then another image appeared, with a theme song accompanying it.

Iniku Shimisura stood and stretched her arms above her head. "How many consecutive episodes is that now?" She asked her companion.

"Thirty six I think..." Darai Sagare replied, leaning back into the lounge.

"Cripes..."

"So... now that it's midnight, you wanna get some sleep?" Darai asked, standing up.

"Good call. We need to be able to think up costumes for the Anime Convention tomorrow, so sleep sounds good." Iniku said, smiling at her friend.

Darai looked around the room.

"We also need to clean the house up before my parents get home in two days..." He said worriedly.

"Hey, chill!" Iniku grinned. "We have plenty of time! The place will be spotless."

Darai smiled, and followed Iniku up the stairs to the bedrooms.

The next morning at precisely 9:35am, Iniku crept from the spare room, and slunk down the stairs to the kitchen.

Darai, who exited his room at the opposite end of the hall in a similar fashion to his friend, soon followed her downstairs.

"Today's the day, today's the day..." Iniku's joyous singing could be heard echoing through the stairwell.

"G'morning Ini'." Darai said with a yawn as he entered the kitchen.

The fifteen-year-old boy was bombarded with a bizarre assortment of smells as he entered the room, and he snapped his eyes open, to see his friend making a terrible mess of the place.

Several eggs, it seemed, had been broken on the bench, to make what resembled an omelette in the frypan on the stove, orange juice, milk, cereal and bread were scattered all around the room, there was thick black smoke coming from both the toaster and the microwave, and the cause of all this culinary chaos, was dancing absentmindedly around the room, with a dirty apron tied over her pyjamas and a spatula in her hand.

"INIKU!" Darai yelled as he bolted towards the microwave and switched it off.

The brunette seemed to suddenly come to her senses, and with a frightened gasp, rushed to help Darai clean up the mess she had created.

"That's the third time this week!"

Iniku sat at the dining room table next to Darai, shamefully staring into her bowl of cereal.

"You gotta stop letting yourself get carried away. I know you mean well, but you really need to control yourself."

"I'm so sorry Darai... I was just so excited about today..."

"Why? The convention is still a day and a half away..."

"Yeah... but making the costumes for the Con' is exciting too!" Iniku sighed. "It's the closest we'll ever get to becoming part of the anime world..."

Darai sighed and stood up.

"Relax Ini'. It's no biggie. I really don't care. As long as we can keep the joint clean till my folks get home, there's no drama."

Iniku jumped up from her chair.

"Thanks Darai! You totally rule the world!"

"Enough! Now, lets retire to the living room and the family room, to concoct our outfits for the Con'!"

Iniku was gone in a flash.

Darai sighed and left.

Several hours later, the two teens met up in the dining room, adorned in their costumes.

Iniku was adorned in black, white and red.

She wore long black boots that came up to just under her knees and black stockings.

She had a skirt, which looked like it was just several pieces of black and red fabric sewn together.

Her top was done in a similar fashion; a sleeveless top that sat just over her shoulders.

Underneath the sleeveless top was a long sleaves white top, which was made to the style of those worn in one of Iniku's favourite movies; 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

On her back, in a small pocket sewn onto the back of her red and black top, was a long sword, the Katana that she was given for Christmas last year.

Darai grinned.

"You look fantastic!"

Iniku blushed.

"Thanks Darai..." She looked up at her friend's outfit. "You don't look to bad yourself!"

Darai's clothes were in a similar style to Iniku's.

He was wearing long black pants and black boots, and his sleeveless top was patchy, like Iniku's, however, his was done with black and blue patches, instead of black and red.

His heavy staff was strapped to his back in a casual fashion, and his black hair scruffled, so it spiked up all over the place, and mysteriously drifting over his eyes.

"I think we're ready." Iniku said grinning.

"Really? You think so?" Darai asked with a wisp in his voice.

"Yep. Let the Convention commence!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, there we go. Chappie one. Medabots dun belong to me... if they did, there's be a lot more supernatural stuff in it.

Ciao!!


	2. Medabot

Heyo! Chappie two here! And yes, Rokusho is actually IN this one! Shock horror!

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A cloaked body hit the dirt.

Slowly, the Medabot picked himself up, but then tumbled back to the ground; his legs had ceased functioning.

He looked up, and saw his opponent looming over him.

"You were a fool to challenge me. How would I have survived if I weren't strong enough?"

"Be silent. I'm only doing what I'm told."

"You? Taking orders from some pathetic human? I'm shocked and appalled. How could you stoop so low?"

"I said, BE SILENT!"

The Medabot on the ground lashed out at his opponent's legs with the sword that was attached to his right arm.

The opponent was caught off guard. The blade tore open the armour on his legs, causing him to tumble.

The other Medabot pushed himself forward, and placed his sword on his opponent's throat.

"I do not take orders. I fulfil favours."

He brought his left fist, which was built to crush stone, down on his opponent's face.

He repeated this several times.

The medal hatch on the Medabot's back opened, and the Medal fell out.

The victorious Medabot pulled himself forward, picked up the Medal, and placed it in a small pouch inside his cloak with several others.

'How I wish I did not have to do this.' He thought.

He looked up at the silver moon, which gave the area a dim covering of grey light.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, before dragging his damaged body out of the construction site he was in.

- - -

The next morning, the cloaked Medabot could be seen sitting in a large tree in the local park.

How he got there without the use of his legs was anyone's guess, but no one knew of the battle he had been in the previous night, so no one guessed.

He sat in silence, with several Medals sitting in his hand; glistening in the morning sun.

"Hey." Said a voice below him.

The Medabot looked down. There was another Medabot standing on the ground below the tree.

This Medabot was a yellow KBT type, which went by the name Metabee.

"What have you been up to?" Metabee asked, spotting the Medals in the other Medabot's hand just as he closed it.

When he received silence as his answer, Metabee shimmied up the tree and took a seat on the branch next to the other Medabot.

"Rokusho..." Metabee started.

"Do not ask."

Metabee blinked. Rokusho wasn't usually one to keep secrets, but then, he wasn't usually one to have them either.

Metabee looked the KWG type Medabot over.

Being a Medabot himself, Metabee could tell when another Medabot's parts weren't working.

"What slime took out your legs?" He asked.

Rokusho was silent.

Metabee crossed his arms in frustration.

"Why are you always so difficult?" He huffed. "If you'd like," he said looking up at Rokusho's face "I can get Ikki to fix your parts for you."

Ikki Tenriyo was Metabee's Medafighter. He was a young boy, but was gifted with a passionate love of Medabots, and the ability to fix most Medabot parts.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline." Rokusho said in a monotone.

Metabee was a stubborn Medabot. He was equipped with a Rare Medal, which gave him a very distinct personality, and a rebellious nature.

"I insist!"

"No thankyou."

Rokusho also had a Rare Medal. His personality was, however, a lot less rebellious than that of Metabee. Rokusho was a roamer, who would always help those in need.

Also, Rokusho did not have a Medafighter.

"Fine." Metabee turned his back to Rokusho.

Rokusho smiled to himself. He knew Metabee was not one to give in so easily, and had a feeling that he would try to get him to Ikki's house. But, due to Metabee's nature, he could not predict how he would go about it.

Therefore, he could not prevent the KBT type Medabot from spinning around and knocking him from the tree.

Rokusho's Medal hit the ground with a soft _clink_.

Metabee jumped from the tree, and landed on the ground beside Rokusho's inactive body.

The yellow Medabot lent down to pick the KWG type up off the ground, but paused as he saw that Rokusho's hand was still tightly clenched around the Medals Metabee had seen him holding before.

'What has this bot been up to?' Metabee thought.

Carefully, Metabee picked up Rokusho and his collection of Medals, and then took off for Ikki's house.

- - -

"Metabee, what have you done?!"

Ikki was furious when his Medabot came home with Rokusho's Medal in his hands and his body on his back.

"Come on Ikki! What was I supposed to do? Leave him out there with damaged parts? Critical ones?"

Ikki sighed. Metabee was stubborn. When he thought something was right, it either was, or wasn't, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Fine! I'll fix him! Just don't go harping on about it." Ikki grumbled as he got his toolbox out.

- - -

The sun was beginning to set when Rokusho's optics lit up again.

He was lying on a table facing the ceiling. He sat up quickly and looked around franticly.

There was no one in the room, and it seemed like the owner intended for it to be a repair shop. On the far wall, in between the door and a shelf filled with tools and spare parts, Rokusho's cloak hung from a coat hook.

The white Medabot shot up, and tore his cloak from the wall. He rummaged within the cloak, searching.

The Medals he had with him were gone.

"Oh, no..." He whispered.

"Looking for something?"

Rokusho looked up. Metabee was leaning on the doorframe, looking at him, and absentmindedly tossing the Medals into the air and catching them again.

"Give me those!" Rokusho shouted, making a grab at the Medals.

"No way!" Metabee replied, holding the Medals out of Rokusho's reach. "Not until you tell me where you got them."

Rokusho stopped trying to get the Medals away from Metabee, and looked away.

"I cannot. I swore I would not tell anyone." He said quietly.

"Swore? To who? You're not the kind of guy to take Medals away from Medabots."

Rokusho growled.

"I do not wish to take them, but I told Dr. Aki that I would."

"Dr. Aki?!"

"Did I just hear my name?"

The Medabots turned, and saw Dr. Aki, Sunglasses and all, enter the repair shop. Ikki was close behind.

"When Metabee showed me the medals you had, I rang Dr. Aki. He came right over." Ikki explained.

"I see..." Rokusho said quietly.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial if I explained to all of you what I have asked Rokusho to do for me." Dr. Aki said, removing his glasses.

- - -

Ikki, Dr. Aki, Metabee and Rokusho all sat in the lounge room. Ikki's mother brought over a drink for Ikki and the Doctor, and asked the Medabots if they needed anything.

They politely declined, and looked to Dr. Aki as he began to explain.

"It's really a matter of safety. For you see, there have been reports of many lone Medabots... Much like Rokusho." He said, sipping his drink.

"How is that a matter of safety?" Metabee asked sceptically.

"Well... We believe that these Medabots are planing a revolt, and attack the people; especially those with Medabots."

"Dr. Aki asked me to retrieve the Medals of these Medabots so that an attack can be avoided." Rokusho added.

"Why get Rokusho to do it?" Ikki asked.

"These Medabots are filled with so much hatred for humans, that until the time is right, they will avoid all contact with humans, and any Medabot that belongs to a human. So..."

"So, since Rokusho does not have an owner, these Medabots will not avoid him, which gives him the opportunity to take their Medals." Ikki finished.

"Exactly." Dr. Aki turned to Rokusho. "How many have you collected so far?" He asked.

"Nine. Metabee has them." The KWG type replied.

"Excellent. Metabee, if you'll just hand them over..." Dr. Aki reached out his hand.

Metabee moved to give Dr. Aki the Medals, when Ikki grabbed Metabee's wrist.

"Wait a minute." He said, staring at Dr. Aki. "How do you know about all this if the Medabots are avoiding people?"

"I told you. There have been some that people have seen. Thanks to these eye-witness accounts, we've been able to piece together the information."

"Uh huh. And what do you intend to do with the Medals once you have them all?"

"Well..." Dr. Aki looked away.

"Doctor..."

"None of you will like what we had planned for these Medals." He said looking back.

"Even so. You have to tell us!"

"We were intending to wipe the Memories stored on the medals and have them sold with the other Medals..."

"WHAT?!" Ikki, Metabee and Rokusho said together in alarm.

"How can you even consider that Doctor?" Ikki asked.

"It's the only way we will be able to avert a cataclysm! If the don't remember being part of the Medabot Revolution, then they will be able to be put into Medabots that people own! We didn't see any other option!"

"Still, that's pretty low." Metabee huffed, crossing his arms.

"I don't like the idea either, but there is no other way. Now, Metabee, give me those Medals."

Metabee looked over at Ikki, who reluctantly nodded. The yellow KBT type Medabot slowly reached over, and dropped the Medals into Dr. Aki's hand.

"Thankyou. I'm really sorry that this is what has to be done, but there is no choice."

Ikki and Metabee nodded. Rokusho stared blankly out the window.

- - -

"Are you sure? You're totally welcome to stay here if you want to."

Rokusho stood in the doorway of Ikki's house the next morning.

"No thankyou. I shall be fine on my own."

Metabee nodded. "You always have been."

He held out his fist, and waited for Rokusho to do the same.

Rokusho hesitated, but then thumped his fist against Metabee's. He nodded, and walked down the driveway.

- - -

Rokusho sat in his tree, and watched the sun set. As the giant glowing orb sank below the horizon, the land was plunged into darkness, but it wasn't ordinary darkness. It was solid black, like the air had become deep black fabric.

Bright lightning suddenly split the thick black air.

There was an eerie flurry of leaves that swept itself around Rokusho's body, and then there was a final flash.

Like he was never there, the KWG Medabot was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta Da!!!

Just so you all know, I intend on leaving each chapter with a cliffhanger. I think it suits the story. But, so you don't all explode with anticipation, I'll try to post the new chapters more often.

Righto!

Ciao people, till next time!


	3. Two Worlds Cross

Here we go with Chapter three! This one is really short, but I got to make it that way for this to work. Sorry, it can't be helped.

Enjoy!

(I still don't own Medabots by the way…)

* * *

Iniku and Darai walked down the path towards the bus stop together, Darai laughing as he watched Iniku dance along.

"Ini, you realize, that you are making a total and complete fool of yourself." He said.

"No, should I?" Iniku replied as she continued to dance.

Darai sighed and looked at the ground, shaking his head.

Suddenly, he froze.

"Ini…"

"Yeah?"

Iniku spun around to look at her friend. He was staring at something on the ground, sticking out from underneath one of the bushes on the side of the path.

She walked over to him and crouched down to look at what Darai had found.

It was a hand.

White as silk with a metallic sheen, it at first looked like the hand of an action figure… but it was too large for that.

Iniku jumped back, and landed on her rear on the concrete.

"I-is that a hand?" She asked. "A human hand?"

Darai looked over at her solemnly.

"Only one way to find out."

Darai pulled back the bush, to reveal…

"No fucking way."

"Darai! Language!" Iniku joked.

"Don't scald me girl! Look!" Darai pointed to what was behind the bush.

Iniku gasped.

"Oh my fucking god…" She whispered

"Oh yeah, and I need to watch my language." Darai huffed, shuffling behind the bush to sit next to the white Medabot that lay before him.

"Is… Is he, real?" Ini asked nervously as she too sat next to the KWG type Medabot on the ground.

"I dunno. He looks real…"

Darai reached over, and looked at Rokusho's back.

"It looks like his Medal is still in place…"

"He must be sleeping… or has dead batteries… or something…" Ini suggested.

"Maybe…"

Darai rolled Rokusho onto his back. Gently, he shook the Medabot, in an attempt to wake him. It worked.

The white Medabot's optics flickered on, and he sat up nervously.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Darai," Darai said cheerfully. "And this is Iniku."

He paused.

"You… your name is Rokusho… isn't it?"

Rokusho reeled backwards slightly and gasped.

"How is it that you know my name?"

"You're our favourite Medabot… always have been." Ini said sweetly, drawing Rokusho's attention to her.

"Do you two have Medabots?" He asked.

Darai and Ini laughed.

"Not likely." Ini said, recovering from her laughter rather badly.

Darai looked at Rokusho's optics.

Immediately, he stopped laughing.

"You don't know where you are, do you?"

Rokusho shook his head. "No I do not. If you would be so kind as to tell me…"

Darai gave a small laugh. "That wouldn't do any good. I don't know how you're going to get back, even if you did know."

"I don't understand."

"Well…" Ini said softly. "Here… to us, to everyone here… you're a cartoon."

Rokusho stared blankly at the girl.

"What?"

"Perhaps if we show you, you'll understand." Darai suggested.

"But Darai! What about the Convention?" Ini protested.

"Come on Ini, some things are more important than the Anime Convention."

Ini gasped. "Sacrilege!" She hissed.

"I do not wish to be an inconvenience for you." Rokusho said quietly.

"Hey I know!" Ini said suddenly. "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure that there'll be Medabots stuff at the convention, so we'll be able to show you where you are, and go to the convention at the same time!"

"Are you sure that's wise Ini? I'm positive that we're not the only Medabots fans in town." Darai pointed out.

"So? We'll say it's a costume for the cos play. They'll never know the difference!"

Darai looked at Rokusho.

"It's up to you Rokusho. Would you like to come to the convention with us?"

"I would not want to burden you with my company. You two go to your convention… I shall find my friends and they shall help me." Rokusho stood up.

"But Rokusho, you may not be able to find them…" Ini said worriedly.

"Rokusho," Darai said quietly. "Your friends are probably still in your world. You won't find them here…"

"What do you mean by 'My World'?" The Medabot asked.

"Like I said, you should come to the Convention with us and we'll show you what we mean." Ini said.

"I suppose…" Rokusho looked from Ini to Darai. "Very well. I will come with you."

"Alright then! Onward to the Convention!"

* * *

Sorry 'bout the shortness ppl but the story really picks up in chapter 4! CeeYaa! 


End file.
